The People's Republic of Atlantis
''This is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers, World Series, Beautiful World and fantasia. The island of Atlantis is a fictional location. '' Official Name The Peoples Republic of Atlantis Name and Additional Information Charis Sakellarios (''Χαρις Σακελλάριος). ''Until mama Ancient Greece found her, Atlantis bore no name, and thus her name is of Ancient Greek origin. She has kept the name as a symbol of Mama Ancient Greece's memory. Atlantis now mainly represents the worlds oceans, seeing as her land itself has been swallowed up beneath the waves in 470 AD. her language has been heavily influenced by Latin, Greek, Russian, Swedish, Danish and Norwegian, meaning that it is a complex and difficult language to learn. Appearance Atlantis has long, slightly wavy silver-white hair that falls to her hips, and has been described by Greece as a "waterfall of beautific molten silver" when he was in a more poetic mood. Her skin has the healthy shade of someone who spends plently of time in the sun. She wears a long blue dress, which is of a very loose, simple design, sporting a turqoise silken sash from her left shoulder. On her feet, she sports a pair of simple brown sandles; all in all her outfit is reletively simplistic. If you look at her back, you will see eight thick, knotted scars from the time Russia attempted to invade. She also bears a bird-shaped mark on her right shoulder that she claims is a symbol of hope and freedom for her people. A Brief History Atlantis was always a very peacful nation, her people thriving on the self-grown produce and gaining a culture rich with myths and ledgends. Unfortunately, Atlantis never expanded or explored the outside world, and therefore remained a chibi for several millenea. Mama Ancient Greece discovered Atlantis, and took the small, underdeveloped nation under her wing. Atlantis quickly saw Greece as her younger brother, seeing as she was so much older than him and Ancient Greece became the mother she never had. For quite a long time Atlantis was influenced by the Greeks, their culture and language becoming interwined with hers. Eventually, the Roman Empire came, and everything shattered for Charis. However, she also began to form trading with the North, due to the fact her island had some of the best wool-woven clothing money could buy. Russia, Norway, Sweden and Denmark were her trading allies for a long time, until the Russians struck out and attempted to take everything Atlantis had to offer for themselves. Grandpa Rome was responsible for ending it, and that was how things continued for the next few millenea, until 400 AD. By then, Atlantis wished for complete independance from any nation, and she had grown into a well-developed, healthy island. After almost 4000 years of belonging to others- even though she was senior to those nations by hundreds of centuries!- she wished for independance, yet she wanted to retain her national status as a neutral and peacful country. Atlantis tried hard, and in 468 AD, it seemed that she made a breakthrough with the Roman Empire. It took a further two years until the papers were signed, and she became officially the Peoples Republic of Atlantis. Sadly, in the same year that her independance was declared, a natural incident occoured that detroyed the small island, sending it below the waves. Atlantis died; her nations spirit was sent into Reality, where she stayed until years and years later. Personality and Interests Atlantis is generally an outgoing and just person, reflecting the peacful nature of her people. Charis has a stern side that shows while dealing with national problems and other smaller points, turning to the point of being terrifying when angered. Despite that, Atlantis is kind-hearted with a sense of humour. Usually, she can keep her cool, even when provoked heavily by Turkey. She enjoys music and art, also being mentioned by Denmark to be an "incredibly skilled seamstress!". Realationships Greece: Atlantis views Greece as a younger sibling, though in public she has to lie through her teeth and say that he is the older one, due to the fact that Atlantis remains a twelve year old girl. There is a lot of debate over wether the two are blood related or not, but after the way that Iceland and Norway reacted to ''their ''excavation, the two have decided to leave it alone. Greece and Atlantis exchange advice and economical tips on a regular basis, as well as Atlantis buying him a new cat every year at Unem Diem- Unity Day. Ancient "Mama" Greece: Atlantis has incredibly mixed feelings over Ancient Greece. When the Greeks arrived on her island and made it a part of the Greek Islands, she was grateful because it meant that Charis would have financial support and meet the rest of the world. However, as time went on she needed her independance, and it was refused again and again. While she views Ancient Greece as the mother she never had, and hold a vast amount of respect for her, Atlantis is also angry at the fact she was never given the independance she craved until her brother became Greece. Russia: Russia was Atlantis' trading partner for a long time, while he was a young nation. The two were friends, but really Ivan was under orders from his boss to take Atlantis, and he agreed, because he did not comprehend the idea of asking for help. It was around the time when he was being bullied by Denmark and Sweden, when he eventually attacked her. He proceeded to beat Atlantis while crying and saying "friend, forgive me". Atlantis, however, found it very hard to forgive him, and they never regained that status as friends. She bears the eight scars on her back as testimony to his betrayal, though Ivan confided in Ukrain that "sad as it is, I would like it if we could be friends again... even if only for a little bit. She's better than a hamster,". Norway Another Northern trading partner. Atlantis had a loose relationship with Norway, seeing him as "the other guy who helps me" although she found him rather intriguing. Iceland: Atlantis met Iceland while on a trading envoy. The two formed a strong friendship, especially after she discovered that Ice wrote letters to himself because he was always so lonely. She cared for him, and he for her, though the relationship never went further than friends before Russia asked that she cut all ties with other nations. Denmark: The first time that the two met, Denmark declared that they ought to be siblings, with her as the younger. However, Atlantis quickly put him right by saying that he ought to be the younger sibling. He was a caring and understanding figure, who got somewhat over-protective with her. In mordern times, he is her main source back to the modern world. Grandpa Rome: Just like with mama Ancient Greece, Charis has mixed feeling over Grandpa Rome for all the same reasons. Italy: Atlantis interacted with Italy on a regular basis, often kicking around a pigs bladder- (the game that is now football, soccer for Americans)- with him while Grandpa Rome was at meetings. She really found Italia cute, and sometimes joked that when she was big and independant, he would come and live with her. If she had been around long enough to see him become Autria's underling, she may even have fought to get him back. Romano: Her relationship with Romano is less friendly than with Italy, but she put up with him as a chibi. Unfortunately, when she met him again as an adult, Atlantis found him almost unbearable. Turkey: She hates him. She calls him weak, stupid, barbaric and many other things because of the way he behaves towards Greece. As his older sibling, she will stand up for Greece constantly. Turkey has only ever provoked Atlantis to violence once, and it almost resulted in war between the Roman and Ottoman empires. However, Turkey states "Even her bloodthirsty violence is better than her usual cold way towards me. At least i know there's something alive in there when she's trying to beat my face into a pulp". Croatia: It is due to his big sis Atlantis that Croatia knows how to use his psycic abilities. They get on well, but are not as close sibling-wise as Croatia would like. = = Trivia * Atlantis' island has long since died with all her people, but Atlantis herself still lives on as a represenitive of the worlds Oceans and Waters. * She nicknamed America her stalker, because he is always trying to find her island. * Charis confessed that "If I were to have feelings for any of the nations, it would be Italy, but it would feel like pediophelia due to the fact I'm ancient compared to him, yet ''I ''look twelve and he looks in his twenties..." Category:Female Characters Category:Hetalia fan characters Category:OC